Ninjago
Ninjago is the second last of the Foundation Universes. It's placed between DC Comics and Star Wars. It's known for having many vast and unique features from Elemental Powers to Realms and the martial art known as Spinjitzu. Within it, there are 23 Sub-Universe. Each with a unique feature that another doesn't have. History Ninjago was created by the Frist Spinjitzu Master over thousands of years ago after he left the First Realm. From there, many historical events happened such as The Overlord's rise and fall to the Serpentine War and the return of the Oni. Sub-Universes Omiverse The 1st of the 21 Sub-Universes. Omiverse, or Ninjago Universe 1, was destroyed by the Devil God of Shadows, Omicronus, when he went to obtain the factions of his power that was left there. Elemental Lords The 2nd of the 21 Sub-Universes. Elemental Lords, or Ninjago Universe 2, remains intact. Cybertron Ninja The 3rd of the 21 Sub-Universe. Cybertron Ninja, or Ninjago Universe 3, is split between three different universes. Animated Ninja The 4th of the 21 Sub-Universes. Animated Ninja, or Ninjago Universe 4, is one of the three different universes of Cybertron Ninja. This universe is closed off from others and remains confined to itself, travel to and from it is all but impossible. IDW Ninja The 5thh of the 21 Sub-Universes. IDW Ninja, or Ninjago Universe 5, is one of the three different universes of Cybertron Ninja. Shattered Ninja The 6th of the 21 Sub-Universes. Shattered Ninja, or Ninjago Universe 6, is a universe where the roles are reversed. Avatar Ninja The 7th of the 21 Sub-Universes. Avatar Ninja, or Ninjago Universe 7, is a universe where Ninjago is defended by the Four Avatars. Dark Soldier The 8th of the 21 Sub-Universes. Dark Soldier, or Ninjago Universe 8, is a universe where events changed during the season 1 episode The Green Ninja. Anacondrai Ninja The 9th of the 21 Sub-Universes. Anacondrai Ninja, or Ninjago Universe 9, is a universe where events changed during the season four episode The Forgotten Element. Fallen Ninja The 10th of the 21 Sub-Universes. Fallen Ninja, or Ninjago Universe 10, is a universe where events changed during the season ten episode'' Endings''. Amber Ninja The 11th of the 21 Sub-Universes. Amber Ninja, or Ninjago Universe 11, is a universe where Skylor betrayed Chen and joined the Ninja in protecting Ninjago. Martial Ninja The 12th of the 21 Sub-Universes. Martial Ninja, or Ninjago Universe 12, is a universe where the Ninja have all retired. Time Ninja The 13th of the 21 Sub-Universes. Time Ninja, or Ninjago Universe 13, is a universe where Kai betrayed the Ninja and joined the Time Twins. Warlord Invasion The 14th of the 21 Sub-Universes. Warlord Invasion, or Ninjago Universe 14, is a universe where the Oni Warlords invaded instead of The Omega. Tribal Ninja The 15th of the 21 Sub-Universes. Tribal Ninja, or Ninjago Universe 15, is a universe where Kai gave up in the Season 3 episode Enter the Digiverse. Samurai Ninja The 16th of 21 Sub-Universes. Samurai Ninja, or Ninjago Universe 16, is a universe where Kai was taken in by the Order of The Blade. Ethereal Ninja The 17th of the 21 Sub-Universes. Ethereal Ninja, or Ninjago Universe 17, is a universe where one of The Grand Architects protectors defends. Kailor Ninja The 18th of the 21 Sub-Universes. Kailor Ninja, or Ninjago Universe 18, is a universe where the Kailor Trilogy takes place. Oni Ninja The 19th of the 22 Sub-Universes. Oni Ninja, or Ninjago Universe 19, is a universe where the Ninja are all Oni. Galaxy Ninja The 20th of the 21 Sub-Universes. Galaxy Ninja, or Ninjago Universe 20, is a universe where Ninjago and it's Realms are all planets within the Star Wars Galaxy. DC Ninja The last of the 21 Sub-Universes. DC Ninja, or Ninjago Universe 21, is a universe where the Ninja are superheroes and the villains, supervillains, within the DC Comics Universe.Category:Alphaverse Category:Universes Category:Foundation Universes Category:Ninjago Category:Locations